Blacksmith
Blacksmiths (and in some cases armourers) can forge new swords from pieces of meteorite ore, or brand silver swords with mystical runes to enhance their statistics. They also occasionally make, sell or buy an amazing variety of other goods. There are several blacksmiths in : * Dwarven blacksmith outside the Inn in the Outskirts. * Malcolm Stein in the non-human district of the Temple Quarter. * Swordsmith near the market square in the Trade Quarter (requires gem as bribe use blacksmith/swordsmith services). * Blacksmith in Murky Waters. * Dwarven blacksmith in Old Vizima. (Scoia'tael path only) Mechanics * Speak with a blacksmith (or swordsmith, or occasionally armourer). * Left-click the "forge" icon, then "buy" the desired sword from the blacksmith's wares. If you have only three pieces of ore, or three runes, then only one sword will appear; however, if you have more, then all the possible combinations — up to 10 — will appear. You need at least three pieces of meteorite to forge a new steel sword. Blacksmiths can also burn runes into your silver sword. You need at least three runes to have them branded into a blade. Some players find it strange that the screen is the same as the buy/sell screen, but this should not be a concern, it is indeed the reforging screen. Essentially, you trade in your three pieces of meteorite or your three runes for a new sword. Note that due to an exploitable game mechanic, it is possible to keep your meteorite pieces. To do this, open the forging screen, drop all your meteorites, and buy the meteorite sword you want. Remember to pick the meteorites up again before leaving the area! Notes :You can also make other transactions in the "Forge" screen, like buying and selling items. :Order armorer: *Chapter I ** If you didn't sell Haren Brogg's goods to the Scoia'tael (killed them) during Strangers in the Night in Chapter I, the armorer will deal with you at the beginning of Chapter II. *** If you sold / gave them to the Scoia'tael, he won't. *Chapter II ** If you worked with Siegfried in the sewers, then he will deal with you at the beginning of Chapter II but only if you didn't help the Scoia'tael in Chapter I. ** Will make a lightning rod for The Sentry quest, despite not being called a blacksmith, but he charges 70 , which is 20 more than his dwarven competitor - Malcolm Stein. ** If you clear Golan Vivaldi of suspicion, he will stop dealing to you. ** If you side with the Order in the Swamp during the Force Recon quest line in Chapter II, he will start dealing to you (again). ** If you side with the Scoia'tael in the Swamp during the Force Recon quest line in Chapter II, he will stop dealing to you. *Chapter III ** If you complete the quest Six Feet Under in Chapter III, he will start doing business with you. ** If you complete the quest Echoes of Yesterday in Chapter III, he will stop doing business with you. ** If you choose the Order path in Gold Rush in Chapter III, he will (presumably) start doing business with you (some users report that he did not start doing business with them). To be safe, complete Six Feet Under and Echoes of Yesterday so that the second one you complete advances the same side as your future choice in Gold Rush, or be forced to use the swordsmith in the Marketplace if you want one of your swords reforged. ** If you choose the Scoia'tael path in Gold Rush in Chapter III, he will completely stop talking to you. However, his shopkeeper the Order Merchant will continue doing business with you (assuming that he has been friendly to you before the Gold Rush). :Malcolm Stein (aka the dwarven blacksmith): *Chapter I ** If you sold Haren Brogg's goods to the Scoia'tael during Strangers in the Night in Chapter I, Malcolm will deal with you at the beginning of Chapter II. *** If you killed the Scoia'tael, he will not. *Chapter II ** Will forge a lightning rod for 50 for The Sentry quest in Chapter II, which is 20 cheaper then his competitor - Order armorer. ** If you side with the Scoia'tael in the Swamp during the Force Recon quest line in Chapter II, he will start dealing to you (again). ** If you side with the Order in the Swamp during the Force Recon quest line in Chapter II, he will stop dealing to you. ** If you complete A Ghost Story and free the half-elf woman from the thugs, he will start dealing to you again. This can be done either in Chapter II or Chapter III. *Chapter III ** If you clear Vivaldi of suspicion, he will start doing business with you. ** If you complete the quest Six Feet Under in Chapter III, he will stop doing business with you. ** If you complete the quest Echoes of Yesterday in Chapter III, he will start doing business with you. ** If you choose the Scoia'tael path in Gold Rush in Chapter III, he will (presumably) start doing business with you (some users report that he did not start doing business with them). To be safe, complete Six Feet Under and Echoes of Yesterday so that the second one you complete advances the same side as your future choice in Gold Rush, or be forced to use the swordsmith in the Marketplace if you want one of your swords reforged. ** If you choose the Order path in Gold Rush in Chapter III, he will completely stop talking to you. However, his shopkeeper will continue doing business with you (assuming that he has been friendly to you before the Gold Rush). Many thanks to Edirr on the Witcher Forum for investigating and documenting these situations. *As of the Enchanced Edition it is possible to have both blacksmiths to deal with you. **Earliest method is by selling Haren Brogg's goods to the Scoia'tael during Strangers in the Night and If you worked with Siegfried in the sewers. As long as you don't do any quest that effect relations boths will deal with you in Chapter II. * See: Craftsman Only a blacksmith can craft weapons in . Geralt of Rivia will have to bring the required materials to a blacksmith to have new professionally crafted swords and crossbows. Similarly, armor can only be forged by Armorers. Weapons can be sold to blacksmiths at higher prices compared to what armorers issue. White Orchard * Quartermaster at the Nilfgaardian Garrison (Amateur) Velen * Blacksmith in Blackbough (Amateur) * Blacksmith in Lindenvale (Amateur) * Blacksmith in Oreton (Amateur) * Blacksmith in the village below Bald Mountain (Amateur) Novigrad and Oxenfurt * Blacksmith at the Fish Market (Journeyman) * Blacksmith in Oxenfurt (Journeyman) * Blacksmith in Silverton (Amateur) * Hattori in Glory Lane, after completing Of Swords and Dumplings (Master) Skellige * Sigurd, blacksmith in Arinbjorn (Amateur) * Blacksmith in Fayrlund (Amateur) * Blacksmith in Harviken (Amateur) * Blacksmith in Larvik (Amateur) * Smith in Svorlag (Amateur) * Blacksmith in Urialla Harbor (Amateur) * Smith in Fyresdal (Amateur) * Smith at Kaer Muire (Journeyman) * Yanne, blacksmith at the Kaer Trolde citadel (Journeyman) Kaer Morhen * Zoltan (Amateur) Toussaint * Blacksmith at Belgaard Vineyard (Master, after rescuing him) * Blacksmith at the Arthach Palace Ruins * Blacksmith at the Tourney Grounds (Journeyman) * Blacksmith at the Ardaiso Quarry * Lazare Lafargue (Grandmaster, after completing Master Master Master Master!) * Trentin (Master) Gallery Scenes Blacksmith.png|In cs:Kováři de:Schmiedewerkstätten fr:Forgerons it:Fabbro pl:Kowal Category:Merchants Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter I Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher Chapter V